JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!
by Melie
Summary: Délire écrit avec Crawford, ne sera jamais terminé.
1. Une Venue innatendue

**

* * *

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!!!**

**Auteuses :** les deux folles de service de nuit, Mélie et Crawford

**Genre :** Délire, Portnaouak

**Couples :** Eh eh eh...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une Venue inattendue**

La journée était ensoleillée, oui, c'était une magnifique journée pour des retrouvailles. Les retrouvailles de deux jeunes gens qui s'aimaient autrefois

Madoka, tenant fermement Mozart pour ne pas se perdre** (1)** se dirigeait, pleine d'espoir, vers la maison de Shido. Elle tenait dans son autre main le cadeau qu'elle comptait lui offrir : un CD. **(2)**

Elle marchait donc et manqua de se prendre un poteau, quand **(3) **Mozart commença a aboyer, encore et encore, de plus en plus fort, elle sentit comme une ombre, quelque chose de glacé se rapprocher d'elle et de son chien.

"Mozart? Qu'y a t-il?, Demanda t-elle naïve qu'elle est ayant oublier que son chien ne pouvait parler qu'au grand Beastmaster."

Mozart ne répondit pas, bien entendu. Il s'enfuit, laissant la violoniste plantée au milieu de la rue comme un arbre qui n'avait rien à faire là. Elle tourna la tête de chaque côtés:

"Mozart? Mozart!! Reviens mon chien!!!" **(4)**

Soudain, elle ne sentit plus les rayons de soleil qui caressaient son visage quelques secondes auparavant et entendit un rire, un rire sadique, mais alors vraiment, très, très, très sadique. Ce rire la figea encore plus sur place.

"Qui... qui est là?"

Elle n'arrivait plus a sentir où était la personne, puis sentit quelque chose dans son dos, quelque chose de glacé était dessus...

"..C'est trop tard... dit l'homme (apparemment) d'une voix mi froide, mi cruelle mi amusée. Définitivement..."

Un éclair.

"... trop tard."

L'homme sourit à son œuvre, porta la main à son grand chapeau dont il se servit pour la saluer, et partit dans la direction vers laquelle se dirigeait anciennement la violoniste.

* * *

" Aaaaaaaaaah!!! Belle journée hein Ban chan? dit Ginji en s'étirant sous ce beau soleil"

"Mouais...,ça va..., répondit l'autre pas très jouasse"

"Ooooh, tu n'as vraiment pas envie d'aller fêter l'anniversaire à Shido? dit Ginji un peu triste que son partenaire n'est toujours pas amélioré sa relation avec Shido **(5)"**

"Nan."

"Nan?"

"Nan."

"Allons, Ban chan..."

"Nan."

"Tu veux pas me faire plaisir?"

"N... d'accord."

"Merciiiiii! s'écria Ginji avant de se jeter dans les bras de Ban."

"Et je suis tombé si bas? soupira se dernier. On dirait bien que oui..."

"Tu disais quelque chose?

"Rien, Gin, laisse tomber..."

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Kazuki tenait Jubei par le bras et le guidait.

"Ah , cette journée est vraiment magnifique, tu sens cette chaleur et ce vent frais Jubei? demanda Kazuki, enchanté de la journée et de l'évènement de ce jour."

"Oui, j'aime ce vent, pourtant, il a quelque chose de bizarre... répondit Jubei suspicieux."

"Bizarre? s'étonna le Tisseur."

"Je ne sais pas trop... quelque chose me dérange."

"Moi, je ne vois rien... oups, pardon."

"Pas grave."

* * *

Dans la villa où Shido avait emménagé, se jouait un remake de Blanche Neige et les Sept nains. Sans les sept nains (6).

"Siffler en travaillant... chantonnait Shido."

Autour de lui, les animaux s'activaient et s'activaient. Le maître des animaux réprimanda une souris qui mettait la poussière sous le tapis.

Tout était pratiquement prêt, tout était propre et bien rangé, pour le gâteau, il avait appelé trois boulangères pâtissières qui se disaient fées(mais c'était des vieilles folles) pour faire le gâteau, sur la table, les oiseaux déposait les quelques serviettes manquantes. C'était parfait, sans l'aide de ses animaux, il n'aurait pu faire tout cela, et cela il le savait aussi bien qu'eux, il les remercia alors pour leur excellent travail.

C'est alors que...

"Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

Il ouvrit donc la porte et tomba nez à nez ou plutôt nez à quatre nez avec Ban, Ginji, Jubei et Kazuki. **(7)**

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SHIDOOOOOO!! s'exclamèrent-ils tous avec enthousiasme, sauf pour Ban."

"Merci, merci, entrez..."

Ginji entra en courrant et alla voir directement le salon, tout était magnifique, c'était archi propre, la table était déjà mise et les plats disposés, il ouvrit de grand yeux.

"Ouaaah!!! Shidoo!! Comment tu as fait pour faire tout ca???"

"Héhé, qu'est-ce que tu crois Ginji? Je sais faire le ménage et à manger!! répondit Shido fièrement"

"Menteur, dit une voix derrière lui....sale dresseur de singes..."

Il se retourna et vit l'homme au Jagan.

"Moi aussi je suis très heureux de te voir, fit le Beastmaster sarcastiquement."

"Que tout est joyeux quand tout le monde s'entend bien! ironisa Jubei."

"Oh oui! dit Ginji, pas du tout ironique."

"J'espère au moins que le gâteau n'est pas empoisonné, siffla Ban."

"Il y a une part qui t'es réservée spécialement, répondit Shido."

"Grrr..."

"Grrr..."

"Bon, viens Jubei, on va dans un endroit tranquille et vous calmez vous bandes de brutes dit Kazuki en entraînant Jubei plus loin de façon à être seuls..."

"Tu rentres ou tu dégage Ban, je vais pas attendre 40 ans t'a réponse, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que m'occuper de toi!"

Sous le regard suppliant de l'ancien leader des Volts, Ban s'exécuta en marmonnant dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas quelque chose comme :

"Grr grr grr et tout ça pour un dresseur de singe grr qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire d'attendre 40 ans grr grr vu sa tête il doit déjà en avoir 80 grr grr..."

Shido le regarda avancer satisfait d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Il ferma la porte et lui aussi se retourna quand elle sonna une seconde fois.

" - . -........"

Il alla rouvrir la porte et vit a son grand étonnement Makubex, un ordinateur portable à la main.

"Tu ne croyais pas que j'avais oublié ton anniversaire Shido kun?"

"Makubex! s'écria Ginji en s'élançant vers le nouvel arrivant, au grand désespoir de Ban qui était bien, lui, main dans la main avec le blond."

"Bonjour Ginji san dit calmement Makubex en souriant (8)"

"Eh! Je me doutais pas que tu allais venir !!!! s'écria Ginji laissant toujours son amant derrière.

' Portier...j'ai l'impression de m'être converti en portier...'

".......Bon, entrez Ginji, Makubex dit Shido, exaspéré de les voir parler à la porte, il n'aimait pas vraiment commander les gens, leur dire ce qu'ils devait faire et tout..."

"Ouiiiiiiii!! cria Ginji en se retournant entraînant le petit Makubex dans son élan."

'Bordel!!!!!! Il m'énerve Makubex!!!!!! Sale gosse kessketa à monopoliser MON Ginji d'abord, hein d'abord?' pensa l'homme au Jagan tjrs mit à l'écart par son petit ami"

Kazuki et Jubei se levèrent du canapé où ils s'étaient installés pour accueillir MakubeX. Shido, remarquant l'air furieux de Ban, lui jeta un regard narquois.

Ban songea un instant à trafiquer le cadeau de Ginji derrière son dos, mais se ressaisit. Au pire, il pourrait toujours trafiquer le sien... Oui, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Le sourire au lèvres, Ban se redressa sur le canapé.

Après que quelques paroles aient été échangées concernant l'état des nouveaux ordinateurs de MakubeX, la maison joliment décorée de Shido ou encore quels progrès avait fait Jubei récemment dans son "lancer d'aiguilles sans voir", tout le monde se rassit dans le petit salon et Ban, enfin à l'aise, passa son bras autour des épaules de Ginji.

Puis:

"DRIIIINGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shido se leva en sursaut. Il récapitula mentalement le nombre des invités. Bizarre, il n'attendait plus personne.

" Et je viens de m'asseoir!!!!"

Il alla doucement à la porte. Qui cela pouvait-il être? Il ouvrit la porte et sursauta une seconde fois.

"Qqqqquququoi??"

"Fufufufu, bonjour Shido kun, bon anniversaire..."

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

**(1)**

Mélie : elle serait capable, en plus, même avec le chien

Crawford : lol

**(2)**

Crawford : on va chercher loin!!

Mélie : Ben oui...

Crawford : on s'en fiche c'est Madoka!!

Mélie : Clair!

**(3)**

Mélie : je sais je suis méchante

Crawford : fufufu meuunon

**(4)**

Mélie : elle a pas l'air conne comme ça

**(5)**

Crawford : d'amis, eh oh!!

**(6)**

Mélie : ai pas pu résister...

**(7)**

Mélie : et tout dans l'ordre alphabétique

Crawford : ouaahh (clap clap)

**(8)**

Crawford : avec ses beaux yeux bleus tout brillant kyaaaaaaaa!!!!

* * *

**Shido :** Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce délire??

**Mélie :** Moi, délirer? Mais tu vois pas ma petite auréole? Et mes petites ailes? Ah zut elles sont noires...

**Crawford :** Mais kesske c'est que ce délire!!!! frappée par Akabane

**Akabane :**Arrête d'essayer de te mettre du côté des persos; Shido est à moi!

**Shido :** Ah parce qu'il est là lui aussi?

**Mélie :** Ben oui mamour tu voulais pas te retrouver tout seul en une journée aussi joyeuse quand même!

**Crawford:** Claiir!!!!

**Akabane:** Fufu, Shido, arrête de combattre tes sentiments et laisse toi tomber dans mes bras.

**Mélie :** Je suis d'accord avec Aka mamour

**Crawford:** Moa aussi moa aussi!!! Alleeeeeeeeeeeeer Shido!!On me la fait pas à moi!!!Je sais que..ON sait que tu l'aime!!!!!!!!!!!

**Shido :** Mais quand est-ce que vous allez me lâcher?

**Tous :** JAMAIS!


	2. Le nouvel arrivant

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!!!**

**Auteuses :** les deux folles de service de nuit, Mélie et Crawford

**Genre :** Délire, Portnaouak

**Couples :** Eh eh eh...

* * *

**Les deux cinglées :** Bonjour, chers lecteurs!!!!!!!!! Avant de vous montrer notre nouveau chapitre, nous souhaiterions répondre aux zentilles reviews que vous nous avez zentiment envoyées

**Mélie :** Répondons d'abord à Will black...

**Crawford :** Hey!! Moi aussi j'adore le couple Jubei / Kazuki

**Mélie :** Moi aussiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Jubei et Kazuki :** Nous aussiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Crawford:** _En extase devant Kazuki_ Aaaaaah Kazuki sama!!!!!!Que vous êtes beau!!!!

**Jubei:** Oué sauf qu'il est à moa

**Mélie :** _relit la review_** hum... **Madoka? Cruche? Shido? Martyrisé? Sûrement pas par nous!!!

**Crawford:** Mais oui!!! Nous sommes l'innocence même!!!

**Shido :** Mais si bien sûr...

**Mélie :** _ignore la remarque du Beastmaster _Ensuite, review de... de... de KENKEN!!! Mais... mais dis donc... _regarde Crawford, puis Kenken, puis Crawford, puis Kenken_

**Crawford:** ...Oui... C'est ma grande sœur

**Mélie :** D'accord... ben merci Kenken pour ta gentille review en tout cas

C**rawford:** Ben... oué... j'vais pas te remercier moa... la honte eh!!

**Mélie :** Pour finir... review de Sahad!!

**Crawford :** Y A QUAND MEME DU FAVORITISME!!!!!!!!

**Ban :** Calmos? Comment ça calmos... je suis calme! Tout à fait calme... Eh le dresseur de singe, kessta à regarder Ginji comme ça!!!

**Crawford:** AHA!! Fufufufufu, maismaismais!! MAIS Ban t'es jaloux!!!!! (chanson) Ban est jalouuuux du BEAST MASTEEEEERRR!!!!!!!

**Ban :** Comment ça? Répète un peu pour voir!!!

**Crawford:.**.. Argh.... Jejejaa... hum... MELIE!!!! OUUAAAUUSSEECOOOUUUURSSSSSS!!!

**Mélie :** Je ne connais aucun de ces deux individus...

**Crawford:** Arghh!!Traîtresse!!C'est pas moi Ban!!C'est c'est...Akabane ki ma dit de dire ca!!

**Mélie :** _rien qu'à entendre le nom_ Akaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mamouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur!!!!!!!

**Ban:** _Avance vers Crawford_ Menteuse, j' t'ai reconnue!!

**Mélie :** _toujours dans sa rêvasserie_ Aka... Shido... je vous aiiiiimeuh...

**Crawford:** Stoppez ce délire!! STOPPEZ CE DELIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ginji :** D'accord! _envoie une décharge électrique à tout le monde_

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Le nouvel arrivant**

L'atmosphère s'était figée. Ginji, terrorisé lorsqu'il avait reconnu la voix, s'était réfugié dans les bras de Ban qui ne s'en plaignait pas; Jubei en avait arrêté de jouer avec les cheveux de Kazuki; seul MakubeX affichait un sourire satisfait.

"Tu ne me laisse pas entrer, mon petit Shido?"

"NAN!"

Et il tenta de refermer la porte sur le nouveau venu. Il soupira appuyé sur la porte (fermée) puis se retourna et fit face à.......à qui?

Mais oui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Akabane!

Shido, donc, fit face à Akabane qui lui souriait. Mais ce n'était pas son sourire de d'habitude, c'est vrai, il y ressemblait, mais il avait quelque chose de changé...c'était comme si sur une grosse boule noire **(1)** il y avait un grain de sable lumineux...

Ce changement ne fit qu'inquiéter encore plus le Beastmaster qui s'apprêtait à lui intimer de sortir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus en face de lui mais installé sur l'un des canapés, à côté de Maku et juste en face des GetBackers. Shido lança un regard désespéré à Kazuki, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Très bien, monsieur le Transporteur sanguinaire, vous restez..."

"Il n'a jamais été question du contraire"

"... mais à la moindre anicroche je vous expédie si loin que vous n'aurez pas le temps de revenir."

"Vraiment? Donne moi un exemple, je serai curieux de savoir où tu comptes m'envoyer!"

Ban n'aimait pas vraiment Akabane, mais envoyer un vent comme ça au "Grand Beast Master!!" l'avait un peu, un tout petit peu, fait remonter dans son estime.

Akabane, n'ayant aucune patience (et ce n'est pas comme si il avait l'habitude d'attendre qu'on lui dise quoi faire),s'assit près, très près de Shido, un sourire assez charmeur sur le visage. Seulement, plus personne ne parlait, tous regardaient Akabane, sauf Shido, car:

1. Si il tournait la tête, il était à moitié en train de l'embrasser;

2. ...ben comme le 1!!!

Shido, s'en étant aperçu, cherchait un moyen de se sortir de cette situation quelque peu embarrassante... et prit le parti de se lever.

"Hum, je vais... hum... voir si je ne peux pas mettre de la musique..."

Il était tellement nerveux qu'il fit tomber toute une pile de CD.

"Besoin d'aide, mon petit Shido?"

"Aaaaaaaargh!"

"Je t'ai fait peur peut-être?"

"... non."

"Oh, pauvres petits CD..."

"Pas grave. Zétaient à Madoka."

"Oh, intéressant... cette "Madoka" ne semble pas vous être très chère..."

"... dîtes, vous pourriez pas vous pousser un peu, je peux pas mettre le CD..."

"A tes ordres, mon petit Shido..."

Le Beastmaster en eut des sueurs froides. Après avoir mit de la musique, il fixa Akabane, d'un air suspicieux. Ce dernier sourit et le Beast Master attendit puis, ne pouvant plus l'affronter, de pencha pour ramasser les boîtes cassées et les Cd par terre.

"Tu veux que je t'aide Shido kun? demanda l'homme au scalpels d'une voix sensuelle."

"N..non, c'est bon répondit l'adressé en frissonnant"

"Oh et puis si tiens, j'ai envie répondit Akabane en se penchant comme s'il allait ramasser des CD."

Sauf que cette sale bête **(2)** fit exprès de vouloir prendre la même boîte qu Shido et lui caressa avec UN doigt sa main douce et froide Shido à ce moment se releva violemment en se tenant la main, un léger rougissement ornant son joli visage.

"Euh, hum, euh..., fit le BeastMaster qui devenait de plus en plus rouge."

"Ouiii?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, au juste?"

"Mais je viens te souhaiter un très joyeux anniversaire, quelle question!"

"Et... euh, comment vous avez su..."

"J'ai mes sources, répondit mystérieusement l'homme aux scalpels."

Ban se leva.

"Tu viens Gin? Les histoires à l'eau de rose ca m'intéresse pas...dit il les bras croisés derrière la tête en allant vers le petit salon."

"Hein? demanda l'empereur de la foudre un peu naïf **(3).** Bon si tu veux Ban chan."

Il se leva et rejoint son amant. Kazuki les regarda partir et susurra à Jubei :

"On part aussi?"

"Eh, attendez! se précipita Shido. Euh..."

Akabane mit la musique en même temps. Il avait légèrement modifié la sélection du BeastMaster.

"Un slow? s'étonna Jubei."

"Un slow?! s'exclama Shido."

Se retournant vivement, il aperçut Akabane qui lui faisait un grand sourire et se jeta sur la chaîne pour changer de chanson.

"Allons! Ne sois pas si timide Shido kun dit Akabane en remettant le slow."

"Mais nan! répondit le Beast Master en rappuyant sur le bouton."

"Je trouve que le slow était mieux, répondit calmement Akabane."

"Ben pas moi s'excita le Beastmaster."

"Très bien."

Akabane tendis la main à Shido.

" .....Quoi............?"

Akabane répondit par un grand sourire. Shido pâlit et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Ban et Ginji s'étaient déjà levés, tout comme Kazuki et Jubei, et dansaient. Makubex avait installé son ordinateur portable sur la petite table et s'était connecté au réseau, à partir duquel il contrôlait les effets son et lumière.

"Non merci, déclina Shido."

"Si."

"Non."

"Si."

"Non."

"On ne me dit jamais non."

"Désolé de vous traumatiser, mais moi je le fais."

"Tu sais que tu me plais encore plus comme ça?"

"Alors?"

"Juste cette danse."

"Tu vois, mon petit Shido!"

Shido tendis la main, eut un mouvement de recul puis la donna quand même à Akabane. Ban faillit éclater de rire en voyant le Beast Master perdre ses moyens face à....à Akabane. Shido, même s'il avait des tas de CD ne savait pas danser, mais avec la façon dont dansait son partenaire; aussi connu son le nom d'Akabane, connu sous le nom de Dr Jackal; cela semblait être un jeu d'enfant. Il ne regardait que ses pieds de façon à ne pas faire de faux pas.

"Pourquoi ne me regarde-tu pas dans les yeux, mon petit Shido?"

Le Beastmaster ne répondit pas. Décidément, il se sentait troublé.

Oui, ce mystérieux personnage le troublait. Tout d'abord, il s'était invité à sa fête. Et cette manie qu'il avait d'essayer de... le séduire. Oui, c'était bel et bien cela : Akabane Kurodo tentait de le séduire, lui, Shido Fuyuki. Pour quoi? Pour quelles raisons? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Troublé, c'était le mot exact, il était troublé par ce personnage aux intentions obscures.

Troublé par ce Transporteur détesté des gens de son métier, troublé par cet homme que l'on disait être un psychopathe. Que lui voulait-il? Pourquoi lui?

Troublé par ce mystère que personne n'était apte à comprendre.

Le Docteur Jackal, de son côté, eut un petit sourire.

Entièrement dans ses pensées ne se rendant plus compte de ce qu'il faisait, Shido trébucha sur le pied droit d'Akabane et se fit habilement rattraper par son partenaire. Maintenant, Shido était entièrement dans les bras d'Akabane, le rouge lui monta immédiatement au visage.

Kazuki, plus loin, pouffa et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Jubei pour ne pas éclater de rire.

" Fufufu, Shido kun, est-ce votre maladresse ou l'avez vous fait exprès? demanda le transporteur toujours de sa voix horriblement sensuelle."

Shido se sentit ridicule, très ridicule, trop ridicule.

Pile à ce moment là, la musique s'arrêta. Shido en profita pour reculer brusquement et s'éloigner le plus possible de l'homme aux scalpels.

"Bon, euh..."

"Si on ouvrait les cadeaux? suggéra Kazuki."

Le Tisseur avait décidé de venir en aide à son ami, sentant qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps à ce rythme.

"Bonne idée, Kaz! s'enthousiasma Ginji. Les cadeaux, les cadeaux!"

Le Beastmaster haussa les épaules.

"Comme vous voulez, fit-il."

"Je trouve pour ma part que c'est une excellente idée."

"Désolé, monsieur le maniaque des scalpels, mais on ne vous a pas demandé votre avis."

"Oh, tu es si méchant avec moi, Shido..."

'Bon sang!! Mais bon sang!!' pensa Shido 'Qu'est ce qui m'arrive, qu'est ce qui ce passe? Je suis fou ou quoi!!! J'ai l'impression que dès qu'il m'appelle je vais dans les nuages!!......Les nuages...n'importe quoi....m'énerve...!!'

Il alla sans répondre dans la pièce où tout le monde avait déposé les cadeaux, alias la cuisine. Tout le monde suivit la marche du Beast Master. Il s'était arrêté devant une table, sur laquelle des cadeaux de différentes formes et tailles étaient posés. Shido osa un regard qu'il voulut discret vers le docteur Jackal, celui ci l'ayant remarqué lui sourit, Shido baissa instantanément les yeux, toujours ce petit rougissement collé à son visage. **(4)**

' Mais pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça? se demanda le Beastmaster.'

Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir un an de plus, peut-être avait-il passé trop de temps au soleil... peut-être... peut-être... peut-être...

Que des peut-être. La vérité, il n'en savait rien. Ou il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

' Enfin, qu'est-ce que je fabrique? C'est un psychopathe, Shido, un PSYCHOPATHE!! Et puis... et puis... enfin...'

Et puis il n'en savait rien.

'Enfin...'

'Non, il faut que j'arrête, stop, STOP!'

"Shido, tout va bien? s'inquiéta Ginji.

"Oui, ça va, merci."

"Alors, tu ouvre tes cadeaux???"

"Je ne sais pas... par lequel commencer, répondit le Beastmaster en souriant."

"Le mien, le mien!"

Ginji lui tendit un cadeau enveloppé de papier bleu avec des soleils jaunes et des petits nuages blancs.

"D'accord..."

Shido ouvrit le paquet en essayant de ne pas trop le déchirer, non pas qu'il voulut garder le papier cadeau qui était véritablement affreux mais juste par principe. Il découvrit une jolie piluche** (5),**c'était un petit lion, il était très mignon et tout doux

" ...Merci Ginji, ça me fait très plaisir un lion ...merci..."

Eh oui, Shido n'avait jamais été habitué à faire des compliment ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il était plutôt solitaire.

Kazuki tendis un paquet blanc avec des rayures vertes.

" Celui là c'est de moi et Jubei"

Shido prit le paquet, l'ouvrit de la même façon que le précédent, et cette fois découvrit une couverture bleue nuit sur laquelle était brodés différents animaux.

"Merci beaucoup..."

"Kaz s'est servi en grande partie de mes aiguilles et son fil, précisa Jubei."

"Wow, merci..."

Puis ce fut au tour de MakubeX de s'avancer. L'adolescent affichait un grand, un très grand sourire. Bizarrement, Shido se sentit un peu inquiet. Que pouvait bien signifier un tel sourire?

"Hum..., commença le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés. Mon cadeau à moi... est un peu... particulier."

* * *

_A suivre. . ._

* * *

**(1) Crawford :** scusez moi de la comparaison

**(2) Crawford :** pas dit méchamment voyons!! je l'aime bien moa Aka!!

**Mélie :** Mais ouiiiiiiiiii qu'on l'aime

**(3) Crawford :** un peu faut le faire!!!

**(4) Mélie :** Que c'est mignooooooooooooon

**Crawford : **lol

**(5) Mélie :** mdr l'aime bien cette piluche c'était une bonne idée! (pas de moi mais de Crawford)

* * *

* * *

**Crawford:** Youpiiiii!! Youpiiiii!! Chapitre deuuuuuxx finiieuuuuh!!!!!!!!

**Mélie :** Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!

**Akabane:** Fufufu, Alors Shido kun, ce chapitre vous a t-il ouvert les yeux?

**Jubei :** Hum hum.

**Akabane :** Plait-il?

**Kazuki :** Non, rien, viens Jubei on va ailleurs... _prend Jubei par le bras et le guide vers un ailleurs qui ressemble fort à une chambre_

**Mélie : **On les suit???

**Crawford:**Yess!!Mais mais...kesskon fé de Aka chan et de Shido chan?

**Mélie :** Euh... dilemne, dilemne...

**Shido :** En attendant il m'inquiète le cadeau de Maku...

**Mélie :** Ah bon? Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi...

**Crawford:** FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moi non plus.

**Mélie :** Sincèrement, Shido mamour, pourquoi aurais-tu à t'inquiéter?

**Akabane :** Oui, pourquoi, mon petit Shido?

**Crawford:** Oui pourquoi Shido?

**Shido:** Argh... Mais vous vous êtes liguez contre moi... vous vous passez le mot!

**Les trois :** Qui? NOUS?!


	3. Le cadeau de MakubeX

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!!!**

**Auteuses :** les deux folles de service de nuit, Mélie et Crawford

**Genre :** Délire, Portnaouak

**Couples :** Eh eh eh...

* * *

**Mélie :** Bonjour (ou bonsoir) chers lecteurs! Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas : c'est bien... un nouveau chapitre de la formidable fic racontant comment Shido a passé un formidable anniversaire! Mais avant de vous donner cette formidable suite...

**Ban :** C'est pas bientôt fini?

**Mélie :** Bon, d'accord, d'accord... _d'un air morne_ Réponse aux reviews.

**Justicière masquée:** Tintintin!!!!! Ne vous inquiétez pas tous le monde!!! Ban espèce de sale......vas-y Mélie fais comme tu veux, mais dépêche passke je crois pas que je vais vivre longtemps...alors, fais une petite réponse pendant que je me fait tuer...'''''''''''

**Mélie :** Donc... réponse à la formidable review de Sahad!!!! Ne voyez-vous pas comme tout est formidable aujourd'hui???

**Justicière masquée:** Ouaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ausecouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrr!!!!Ausssssssssssssscour!!!!!!Ban qui prend son pied, lui court après pour s'amuser à la ridiculiser Maman, maman, maman!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Mélie :** donc à Sahad je réponds : ben... faut demander à Ginji où il a acheté la peluche et faut demander à Kaz et Jubei s'ils veulent bien te refaire une couette...

**Justicière masquée:** _toujours poursuivie par Ban_ Méliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie dépêche toaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!_! toujours poursuivie par Ban_

**Mélie :** relit la review de Will Black Ah, tiens, vous avez la même date de naissance, toi et Shido?

**Justicière Masquée**_ s'arrête_ QUOOAA????? LA MEME DATE DE NAISSANCE????

**Mélie :** Bon, ben... joyeux anniversaire même si c'est pas vraiment ton anniversaire, Will!

**Justicière Masquée:** Vouéé!!! Joyeux Non-Anniversaire!!!!!!!!!

**Le Chapelier Fou et le Lapin de Mars :** Joyeux Non-Anniversaire, mes chers!!!

**Mélie :** Eh mais c'est quoi ça! On est pas dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles!

**Justicière Masquée:...**Ben... non, non c'est vrai.... Mais je suis là!!! Pas de souci je les met dehors _Prend son énorme batte de base-ball_ Qui les envoie?

**Mélie :** Ben comme tu veux, vas-y, nous n'allons pas te priver de ce plaisir!

**Justicière Masquée:** Oki Merchi!!!,maintenant,qui me les lance?

**Mélie :** Je m'en occupe! _lance les deux foldingues vers la Justicière_ Bon, maintenant, review de... SYL!

**Justicière Masquée: **_àgenoux_ Mélie ET COMPAGNIE.....T-T....

**Mélie : **Ne t'inquiète pas, Craw... euh, je veux dire, Justicière masquée, un jour, un jour, tu seras aussi connue que moi... en attendant, merci à toi, Syl, de nous envoyer des reviews mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout faire pour te convertir au ShidoAkabane

**Justicière Masquée**: ......oki... mais hé! te vante pas trop quand même, t'es pas si connue que ça!!

**Mélie : **_ignore la remarque_ Et merci aussi à Babel...

**Justicière Masquée: **_lit la review_....Oh la!!! Ca veut dire quoi ce "tu" encore??

**Mélie : **Bon, d'accord, d'accord... MESSAGE A CEUX QUI ENVOIENT DES REVIEWS : Je n'écris pas la fic SEULE!! Il y a CRAWFORD aussi!!! ... Ah ben justement tu vas être contente... regarde la review de Machan...

**Justicière Masquée: **yeux illuminés Y a mon nom dedans!!! Regardez y a mon nom dedans!!!

**Ban: **Ah..et qu'est ce qu'elle devient la "justicière masquée"?

**Justicière Masquée**:.....Mais t'as pas compris ce que j'ai dit Ban chan'''

**Ban: **Déjà tu m'appelle pas comme ça

**Justicière Masquée: **Ban chan,Ban chan,Ban chan, Ban chan,Ban chan,Ban chan,

**Mélie : **_soupire_ Ginji? Help?

**Justicière Masquée: **No,no!!Pas de décharge p...

**Ginji : **_serviable_ Tout de suite! _électrocute tout le monde, Mélie y compris_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le Cadeau de MakubeX**

"Tu pourrais préciser? demanda Ban.

- Avec joie... disons que c'est une sorte de jeu auquel vous allez tous participer."

Les invités affichèrent une expression de stupeur, sauf Akabane, qui, trouvant cela très amusant et très prometteur, affichait lui plutôt le grand sourire dont il a le secret.

L'adolescent continua ses explications.

"J'ai créé un jeu vidéo.

- Un jeu vidéo? interrogea Ginji. Et c'est quoi?

- J'y arrivais Ginji san, un jeu vidéo virtuel, avec des casques, ce sera comme si vous étiez dedans, alors que vous n'y serez pas.

- Ouaah!!! c'est super!! s'écria Ginji, tu as entendu Ban chan!!! On peut tous y jouer en plus!!!! Finit-il en sautant près de lui."

Kazuki et Jubei main dans la main sourirent, Shido ne savait quoi dire, il osa une seconde fois un regard vers le Docteur Jackal, qui lui aussi une seconde fois le remarqua.

"Avez vous quelque chose à me dire Shido kun?

- Heu...no...non répondit le beast master en baissant le regard

- Hum... je vois..., fit Akabane avec un sourire satisfait."

Ginji continuait de sautiller sur place.

" On commence quand on commence quand on commence quand????

- Calme, Gin, fit Ban en l'attrapant par les épaules et mettant son visage près du sien. Calme. S'il-te-plaît."

L'ancien Empereur de la Foudre eut un sourire tendre et se calma effectivement.

"J'aimerais quand même qu'on m'explique les règles, intervint Jubei.

- Oui, Maku, le soutint Kazuki, ce serait peut-être bien.

- D'accord. C'est simple. Chacun de vous va incarner un personnage.

- Et...? firent les six autres.

- Et vous verrez bien ce qui va se passer.

- Tu nous avance beaucoup, là, remarqua Shido.

- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, cela gâcherait la surprise...

- Oh non!! Maku chan s'il te plaît!!! Dis moi ce qui va se passer!!!! Alleeeeeeeeeeez!! le supplia Ginji

- Non tu verras bien Ginji san répondit l'adressé."

Ginji fit la moue et Ban fit mine de le consoler en le prenant dans ses bras; enfin une excuse pour le faire!!!!!! L'ancien leader des Volts sourit satisfait par l'acte de son partenaire.

" Bon...on y jouera après les cadeaux et le gâteau Ginji... suggéra Shido.

- Ouaaaaaaaiis!! Merci Shido chan!!!!!!!!!! répondit Ginji en se dégageant de l'étreinte de l'homme au Jagan pour aller près du Beastmaster."

Ban faillit exploser!! Décidemment! D'abord c'était MakubeX et ensuite ce sale dresseur de singes!!!!!!! Non mais Oh!!!!

' Tu l'aura voulut Shido, je vais te préparer un rêve à ma façon pensa sadiquement Ban '

"Hum, intervint Akabane, je serai d'avis que nous y jouions maintenant... ainsi, nous garderions pour la fin mon cadeau et celui de Ban ici présent..."

Il eut un clin d'oeil pour le détenteur du Jagan que seul ce dernier remarqua.

Shido était abasourdi. Il avait même apporté un cadeau?

"Je suis d'accord, fit Ban.

- Moi aussi, fit MakubeX. J'ai déjà tout installé dans le salon pendant que vous dansiez.

- Je ne t'ai pas remarqué pourtant! s'étonna Shido.

- Tu étais très occupé..., dit l'adolescent d'un air moqueur, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir le BeastMaster et sourire le Docteur Jackal.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire!!! s'énerva Shido toujours aussi rouge

- Moi? Oh rien ne fait pas attention à ça Shido kun répondit MakubeX dans un sourire"

A son tour, Shido fit une moue (presque pas visible) mais certain la remarquèrent quand même, comme le Docteur Jackal.

".......Allons-y...répondit Shido d'un ton assez énervé en allant vers le salon** (1)**

- Ooh! Ne t'énerve pas Shido kun, je disais ca pour plaisanter!! Cria MakubeX en le suivant

- Moi? Enervé?"

A ce moment, Akabane éclata de rire et passa son bras autour des épaules de Shido. Qui se dégagea immédiatement et courut s'installer sur le canapé.

Kazuki et Jubei, toujours main dans la main, le rejoignirent, ainsi que Ban et Ginji. Shido, ne sachant plus où se trouvait l'homme aux scalpels, se surprit à le chercher du regard... et le découvrit assis juste à côté de lui.

"Gasp! fit-il.

- Plaît-il, mon petit Shido?

- Tout le monde est bien installé? intervint MakubeX. Prenez les casques qui sont là et...

- Une seconde, Maku! Je veux changer de place!

- Désolé Shido, il n'y en a plus ailleurs...

- Tu n'es pas bien à côté de moi, mon petit Shido?

- . . . je vais mourir.

- Dis moi mon petit Shido : as-tu... peur de moi? finit par demander Jackal à l'oreille du Beastmaster, celui ci ne put retenir un frisson et un rougissement puis se colla à l'accoudoir du canapé."

Ginji posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ban et commença à lui parler pendant que, de leur côté, Jubei et Kazuki ne se disait que des mots doux, un (le Tisseur) dans les bras de l'autre.

"...Hum....c'est bon tout le monde ou je dois attendre que vous vous calmiez?"

Jubei et Kazuki s'arrêtèrent et le tisseur se replaça près de son amant **(2)** puis ils mirent leur casque

"Ginji san, Ban, mettez vos casques s'il vous plaît, leur demanda le garcon aux cheveux argenté un peu exaspéré **(3)**."

Pendant ce temps, Akabane s'était rapproché de Shido qui cette fois ne pouvait plus se dégager. Le Beastmaster se dépêcha donc de mettre son casque en priant que ce cauchemar s'arrête bientôt et que son personnage du jeu soit aussi éloigné que possible de celui d'Akabane.

'Enfin... ce cauchemar... j'exagère peut-être...'

"Bonne chance, mon petit Shido, lui dit Akabane."

' Oui, j'exagère... '

Et le Docteur Jackal lui enleva une mèche de cheveux qui se collait sur son front en en profitant pour le lui caresser.

' Rectification : je n'exagère pas. '

"Prêts? demanda pour la énième fois l'adolescents.

- REAAAAAAAAAADY! lança Ban.

- Prêts, firent Kazuki et Jubei.

- Je lance le jeu!"

* * *

Shido ouvrit les yeux, il était devant des casiers, devant un casier où il y avait des livres, un emploi du temps sur la porte avec quelques autocollants (des cœurs, des ours),un miroir et quelques parfums, vernis à ongle, enfin tout le matériel pour se faire belle quoi **(4)**.

Il remarqua ensuite qu'il portait un uniforme,seulement,c'était un uniforme de fille;une jupette bleue,des collants montants jusqu'aux mollets,de belles chaussures noires,un t-shirt blanc et au dessus un joli gilet bleu cjair,avec un emblème en forme de....oui de coeur vert et rose,des bandes blanches,il portait aussi de jolies boucles d'oreilles,en or avec des petits coeurs roses (**5)**.

" Aah.....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " **(6)**

Une centaine de jeunes hommes arrivèrent devant lui.

"Tout va bien Hina san? Demandèrent-ils tous certain en profitant pour le toucher un peu, tout en s'inquiétant bien sûr.

- Mais!!! MAIS!!!!!!!!!! NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS!!!!!!!!! CA VA PAS OU QUOI!!!!!!!!?????? BANDE DE CINGLES,QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE!!!!!!!! MAKUBEX JE VAIS TE TUER QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Bien Hina san!!!!"

Tous les garcons se retirèrent et commencèrent à rechercher le jeune homme répondant au nom de MakubeX, de quel droit avait il fait quelque chose à LEUR Hina san????

Deux jeunes filles arrivèrent près de Shido.

"Salut, Hina! fit la première, une blonde aux yeux marrons dont le visage lui rappellait vaguement quelqu'un.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas?

- C'est pas vrai...

- Eh si! fit tout fièrement Ginji.

- Coucou, Hina, dit la deuxième fille."

Shido... ou plutôt Hina n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître. MakubeX n'avait rien eut besoin de changer.

"Coucou, Kaz.

- Ah non! intervint Ginji. Ici, c'est Kyoko et moi je suis Tiffany!"

Tiffany et Kyoko....Shido soupira et s'assit par terre .

"...écoutez les gars,vous faîtes ce que vous voulez,mais moi je joue pas...

- Quoi?? Mais Hina!!! répondirent les deux jeunes filles

- Je m'appelle Shido!!SHI-DO!!

- Mais enfin ce n'est qu'un jeu! dit Kyoko

- Ben oui,je vais attendre ici, qu'il soit fini!"

Tiffany allait dire quelque chose quand une autre jeune fille la coupa.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais par terre Hina san? Tu viens?Il faut que nous allions rejoindre les autres majorettes!!

- Qu...attends..Quoi?

- Mais dépêche toi Hina san!!On va se faire disputer!!! La jeune fille prit la main d'"Hina" et la releva puis l'entraîna en courant vers la cour."

- MAJORETTE? Et puis quoi encore? Ah, ça, MakubeX allait en entendre parler! Il imaginait déjà Ban qui se marrait devant son jeu.

ET... et le psychopathe? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, lui, comme rôle? Une autre majorette? Nan, à tous les coups il devait avoir eu un prof, quelque chose comme ça, oui, un prof qui tuait ses élèves dès qu'il en avait l'occasion...

Et Jubei? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, lui?

'MakubeX, je vais te tuer, je vais te TU-ER!'

"JE VAIS TE TUER MAKUBEX!!"

La fille se retourna.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de hurler comme ça, Hina san?

- Rien, rien, Hina san en a juste MARRE.

- Ah bon?

- OUI.

- Ah... mais dépêche toi! Avec un peu de chance, on croisera l'équipe de base-ball!"

Mais ils n'eurent pas de chance, au grand désespoir de la fille.

"Viens Hina san, allons nous changer, vite!!

- Ququququ...QUOI?!!Attends...Attends!! Je vais pas me changer avec vous!!!

Une autre jeune fille qui avait entendu la conversation les rejoignit.

" Excuse là Hina san, Medji à encore oublier(accentuation de ces mots) que tu ne te change jamais avec nous, n'est ce pas Medji??

- Aah!! Oui, excuse moi Hina san!!!!

- Bon... alors... je... je vais me changer..

- D'accord Hina dit la nouvelle arrivante en souriant."

Quand Shido se fut éloigné, il se retourna et vit la jeune fille qui les avait rejoint tapper la tête de l'autre puis partir

'Elles sont complètement folles!!!!' pensa Shido.

Il continua à marcher toujours dans les nuages puis se heurta à quelqu'un.

"Bonjour, Hina san, fit le quelqu'un en question, un grand jeune homme."

Shido se sentit rougir. Oh non...

" Eh! fit un autre jeune homme à l'adresse du premier. Tu viens?"

- De suite, de suite... à plus tard, ma petite Hina..."

Oh non. Oh non, non, non... Shido sentit comme un grand froid.

'Et pourquoi j'ai rougit? POURQUOI J'AI ROUGIT?'

* * *

_A suivre . . ._

* * *

**Les deux 2 cinglées :** Chapitre 3... FINNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Shido** _se tape la tête contre un mur _Pourquoi (bang!) ça (bang!) tombe (bang!) toujours (bang!) sur (bang!) moi (bang!)

**Crawford et Mélie : **_Courant vers lui_ Shidoooooooooooooo!! Arrête!! Ne t'abîme pas on a encore besoin de toi!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Akabane :** _prend Shido dans ses bras_ Voyons, voyons... elles ont raison...

**Shido :** J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarreuh!

**Akabane :** Allons, allons...

**Mélie :** _à Crawford _Eh eh eh...

**Crawford :** _à Mélie _Fufufufufufufu....

* * *

**(1)** Mélie : Le pauvre, il sait pas ce qui l'attend

Crawford : clair

**(2)** Mélie : les pauvres choupinous

**(3)** Mélie : oh le pauvre choupinou (décidément j'aime bien ce mot)

Crawford : moi aussi.......

**(4)** Mélie : je l'entends déjà pousser un hurlement

**(5)** Mélie : Le hurlement! Le hurlement!

**(6) **Mélie : je l'avais bien dit


	4. Le Cirque

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!!!

**Auteuses :** les deux folles de service de nuit, Mélie et Crawford

**Genre :** Délire, Portnaouak

**Couples :** Eh eh eh...

* * *

**Mélie :** Bonjour, bonsoir, chers lecteurs, lectrices!!!!

**Ban :** C'est pas vrai elle devient de plus en plus folle à chaque chapitre...

**Crawford :** Oué hein ? dis moi Ban,est-ce qu'avec ton jagan tu peux prédire l'avenir ? Si oui,dit moi si on sera obligés de l'interner ?

**Ban, Shido, Kazuki, Jubei et Hiwatari :** OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!

**Shido :** _à Hiwatari_ tu fais quoi là toi?

**Hiwatari :** Juste passer...

**Mélie :** HIWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAMOURDEMOICHERIQUEJAIMEUH!!!!

**Hiwatari :** Et maintenant je m'en vais... _part en courant_

**Mélie :** Maieuh...

**Crawford :** Ahlala...Elle les fait tous fuir -- on peut pas continuer comme ça, elle tombe amoureuse de tous les persos de mangas qu'elle apprécie un peu :'( Dis Mélie, t'es pas un peu folle ?

**Mélie :** Siiiiiiii et fière de l'être!!!!

**Tous :** - -'

**Mélie :** Et maintenant, répondons aux reviews!!!!

**Crawford :** Oui, peut être qu'on devrait faire ca tiens!!

**Mélie :** Bon, commençons par la review de Machan... mdr

**Crawford :** Mamamama Machan ?? Tu veux dire....Machan non c'est pas ca.......vas y continue..........

**Mélie :** Gné? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire?

**Crawford : **Mais siiii!! T'as raison Mélie!! C'est bien elle qui a...........on a le droit de faire de la pub.......?

**Mélie : **Vas-y toujours!

**Crawford : **Scalpels and Fangs!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ou un truc comme ca XD non ??

**Mélie :** Viiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Bon, blague à part… Machan… Ta review était super Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il doit pas y avoir grand chose dans l'armoire?

**Crawford :** Pour la review de Babel… pleure oui ouiii........un jeu yaoi ca aurais été beaucoup plus marrant mais.......il fallait ABSOLUMENT que Shido soit une fille vv Pourquoi ?......bonne question......;;;......heuu....parce que........parce que vv

**Mélie :** A Will, maintenant... tu lis debout? Wow, t'as du courage... ou peut-être que c'est moi qui suis une grosse flemmarde...

Crawford : ...Et c'est moi miss fumiste ..... ...

**Mélie : **_ignore_ En tout cas... la médaille de la maladroite est pour... ex aequo Will Black et Mélie! Eh oui moi je me prends pas les pieds dans mon chat (enfin... pas tout le temps...) mais je mets le pied dans le mur au lieu de dans mon chausson... pas-douée attitude powaaaa!!

**Crawford :** o Voilàààààà o Comme ça je n'ai plus honte Non en fait ca me fait marrer, mais sur le ton qu'il l'a dit le prof !! j'ai faillit le tuer

**Mélie :** Le principe chez un prof, c'est qu'il faut avoir envie de le tuer... sinon c'est pas drôle

**Crawford :...**Voué....t'as raison

**Remus :** . . . merci pour moi. . .

**Mélie et Sirius :** Mais naaaaaaon Mumus ça valait pas pour toi!!!

**Crawford :** Blague à part… répondons à la review de yuko sama. est-ce que Shido va tomber amoureuse d'Akabane ? hohohohoho....je sais pas o Qu'est-ce que t'en dit Mélie chan ?

**Mélie :** Moi? Je n'en dis rien, rien du tout...

**Crawford :** Bon,si tu n'en dit rien du tout qui va dire ?? Akaa chaaaaan !!

**Akabane :** Eh eh eh...

**Mélie :** Il nous aide pas franchement là...

**Crawford :** Ouais.....Ginji chaaan !!!

**Ginji :** .......Ban chaaan !!

**Ban :** . . .

**Mélie :** Pfff les gars vous nous aidez vraiment pas là...

**Crawford :** Ouais.....Maku chaaan !! Kazu chaaan !! Jubei chaan !!

**Les trois :** On en sait rien nous!! grand sourire

**Crawford :** ...... Vous avez pas l'esprit de noël vous !

**Mélie :** Oh allez pas grave comme ça au moins suspense jusqu'au bout...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le Cirque**

L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés, un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres, leva les yeux de son ordinateur et observa ses joueurs.

Son jeu, SLG, autrement dit SchoolLoveGame, était une parfaite réussite à ses yeux.

Oui, une parfaite réussite.

Il en était vraiment, vraiment, très fier.

Malheureusement, Shido ne semblait pas beaucoup apprécier son rôle de lycéenne... bah, il s'y ferait. Les autres, parcontre, étaient à peu prêt satisfait, du moins ceux qui connaissaient leur rôle.

Ban et Jubei n'en étaient pas encore là; et si le second se contentait d'assister à la partie impassiblement, il en était autrement du premier.

Tout d'abord, il s'était moqué de Shido. Concevable.

Mais ensuite, il n'avait cessé de se plaindre.

"Quand est-ce que j'arrive? Quand est-ce que j'arrive? Quand est-ce que j'arrive, MOI?"

MakubeX se repencha sur son ordinateur. Il avait fait en sorte de centrer la partie autour de Shido, ce qui expliquait que lorsque les autres joueurs n'apparaissaient pas ils étaient comme déconnectés, absents du jeu, et se contentaient de le regarder.

Où en étaient-ils maintenant?

Ah. Oui. L'entraînement des majorettes.

D'un clic, MakubeX fit entrer dans la salle Kyoko et Tiphanny, alias Kazuki et Ginji.

La partie continuait.

* * *

Hina était alignée parmi les autres jeunes filles, on lui avait dit de prendre ses pompons et son espèce de bâton en ferraille.

L'entraîneur, qui était une jeune dame, leur dit de poser leur bâton **(1)** et de prendre uniquement les pompons, ce qu'elles firent, en allant le déposer, il vit ses deux ami(e)s Ginji-Typhanny et Kazuki-Kyoko, toutes les deux riaient, mais s'arrêtèrent net en percevant le regard assassin que leur lançait Shido.

Les jeunes filles se remirent en rang et la prof leur montra une acrobatie. Elle lança ses pompons dans les airs puis fit le grand écart et le rattrapa en se relevant sans les mains.

" Allez-y mesdemoiselles!! dit-elle en frappant des mains."

Les jeunes fille se mirent au travail sauf Hina.

"Hé bien mademoiselle Toshiba, mettez vous au travail!! cria le professeur à Shido.

- ...hein? Quoi?? Mais je sais pas faire ça moi!!!! sursauta Hina

- Voyons!! Vous y arriviez très bien hier!!!

- ...Ah ...vous êtes sure que vous vous êtes pas trompée de personne? demanda Shido assez timidement.

- Venez ici mademoiselle!!! lui répondit le professeur.

- .....Zut..... murmura t-il, il y alla effectivement.

- Vous avez quelque chose? Un problème, chez vous ou autre chose? lui demanda doucement le professeur.

- Non... non... tout va très bien..."

Il entendit Kazuki et Ginji qui explosaient de rire. N'en pouvant plus, il se dirigea vers les gradins, les empoigna chacune par leur T-shirt et leur hurla dessus.

" C'est pas drôôôôôôôôôôôleuh!!!"

Cela n'eut pour effet que les faire rire encore plus. Il les lâcha et, désespéré, retourna à la leçon.

"Bon, faut faire quoi déjà?"

* * *

Un peu plus tard, son entraînement terminé, Hina, Kyoko et Tiffany allèrent prendre leur pause déjeuner. Elles étaient toutes les trois assises confortablement dans l'herbe sous un joli sakura () leurs bentos était bien garni, elles ne savaient si c'était elle ou quelqu'un d'autre qui les avaient fait, mais c'était délicieux.

" Aah On a de la chance, vous trouvez pas les filles? (grognement de Hina) On arrive au meilleur moment de la journée sans avoir à attendre s'écria Tiffany.

- Je t'en prie Ginji... essaye de tenter de ne pas me rappeler que Maku m'a transformé en fille...

- Mais pourquoi??? Tu es très jolie comme ça!!!!

- GINJI!!!

- Voyons, Hina...

- Shido.

- ... Tiffany a raison...

- Kazuki, c'est valable pour toi aussi!

- Allez, Hina, joues le jeu..., le supplièrent ses amis."

Shido grogna, mais ils ne put résister au regard de Ginji/Tiffany.

"Bon, je veux bien essayer, mais à la moindre entourloupe je me déconnecte, et ne me demandez pas comment mais je vous assure que...

- YOUPIIIIIIII!!!! s'exclama la blonde.

- Et si encore un seul de ces garçons a le malheur de me retoucher......je détruit tout…et je plaisante pas…un jeu ça peut se casser

- Tu es désespérante Hina chan, répondit Kyoko.

- Bon, en tout cas on est dans la même classe, c'est cool non? dit Tiffany en continuant à manger.

- Ouais.....encore heureux......sinon j'aurais changé de classe moi… si il y en a une seul de vous qui me laisse tout....tout-E seul-E (serre les dents) je vous jure que j'assassine quelqu'un et je me fiche de qui c'est..., déclara le BeastMaster / la BeastMistress?

Tiffanny et Kyoko se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

"Tiens, fit soudainement Kyoko. Maku vient de m'envoyer une information comme quoi il faut que nous allions...

- Attends, l'interrompit Hina, tu peux répéter? MAKUBEX communique avec toi?

- Ben oui, et avec Tiff aussi!

- Tiff, c'est nouveau ça... Et puis d'abord pourquoi moi je reçois pas d'information?

- Parce que c'est toi le personnage principal de l'histoire, répondit Kyoko avec un sourire énigmatique.

- ... je vais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment mourir.

- Je disais donc, continua la joueuse de voleyball en ignorant la dernière réplique de la majorette, d'après MakubeX, nous devons nous rendre là où s'entraîne le club de tir à l'arc...

- Pourquoi? demanda Tiffany.

- Aucune idée."

* * *

Les trois jeunes filles se rendirent donc au lieu dit, où on pouvait observer plein de beaux jeunes gens s'entraîner. Kyoko, apercevant l'un d'eux, se jeta sur lui.

"Jubei!

- Kaz!"

Les deux amoureux s'enlacèrent tendrement.

"Ici, elle s'appelle Kyoko, intervint Hina sarcastiquement.

- Kyoko? Quel joli prénom!

- Tu aimes? demanda Kyoko.

- Bien sûr! Mais n'importe quel prénom te va, tu es si...

- Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini, les retrouvailles romantiques?

- Hina! Laisse-les un peu tranquille!

- Hina, hein? s'exclama Jubei.

- Un mot de plus et je te...

- Moi c'est Yua.

- Yua…c'est mignon aussi, Yu-a.... ,Kyoko rit, ..en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir trouvé Yua…, finit la jeune fille en embrassant gentiment son amant."

Ginji ainsi qu'une bonne partie des garçons… tous d'ailleurs... les regardèrent envieurs, Ginji parce qu'il voulait lui aussi trouver son petit ami et les autres car ils avaient sérieusement envie de se faire la jolie Kyoko

Alors que Hina, elle tournait la tête...lui, enfin elle n'avait personne ici…Jubei avait Kazuki, Ginji avait Ban… mais lui? Avait-il Akabane? Comme ça ça ferait des groupes et ce serait plus pratique... n'importe quoi... là, il venait de chercher une raison à son envie de voir le Dr Jackal... mais... ne plus y penser Shido, c'est ce que tu t'es dit la dernière fois...allez stop............................STOP J'AI DIT!!!!!!!!!

"Hina? appella Jubei.

- Quoi?

- Il y a quelqu'un que je dois te présenter...

- ... oui?"

Hina se retourna et sursauta.

"Voici mon "meilleur ami", dit Yua. Kurodo.

- ... que... bonjour... enfin... je veux dire... euh... ça? Lui il a le droit de garder son prénom et pas nous?

- C'est la vie, ma petite Hina...

- Et arrêtez avec vos...

- Tu as le droit de me tutoyer, dit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

- Ben j'ai le droit de ne pas vous tutoyer aussi!

- A ta guise... comment vas-tu?

- Je... hum... très bien... merci...

- Je trouve que ce cher MakubeX s'est surpassé..."

Pendant ce temps, Kazuki et Jubei s'étaient éloignés un peu et avaient éloigné Ginji.

"Oui... c'est vrai... il... enfin, c'est super...

- Tu trouves, toi aussi? Je savais bien...

- Enfin, non, c'est... non! C'est n'importe quoi, il... je..."

Kurodo continuait de sourire. Hina rougit.

"Sais-tu que tu es magnifique, ma petite Hina? dit-il en se rapprochant.

- Je... Gin, Kaz... enfin, Tiffany, Kyoko, partez pas!!!!

- Allons Hina chan ,sourit Kurodo, laisse les tranquille, c'est bien ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous non?

- …Oui oui c'est vrai mais.....non! Non c'est pas vrai en plus! Je....enfin...on est pas tranquille....on est.....on est… mis à l'écart, oui, mis à l'écart parce que....parce qu'ils ont envie de.....de.....

- De nous laisser un petit moment intime… juste entre nous? continua calmement Kurodo en souriant.

- Oui!! C'est ça, un petit… non!!!!! Mais non mais........bon je… j'y vais j'ai cours maintenant finit Hina rouge comme une tomate (mûre)"

Kurodo regarda partir Hina, toujours avec son grand sourire. MakubeX n'avait pas changé grand chose de son physique, si ce n'est qu'il portait l'uniforme de l'équipe de baseball, et cela représentait déjà un grand changement... quoique l'équipe de base-ball, bizarrement, ait un uniforme de couleur très sombre.

* * *

L'après midi, en cours de cuisine, on apprit à Hina comment préparer une pizza, ce dont elle se moquait royalement.

Tyffany fit brûler la sienne et le professeur lui fit nettoyer toute la salle. Et comme Hina avait éclaté de rire, elle dût aider aussi.

À la fin des cours, Tiffanny, Kyoko et Hina sortirent du lycée en marchant lentement, deux souriantes, une mécontente.

"Hina, souris un peu, qu'est-ce que tu as encore, tu nous a dit que tu voulais bien jouer le jeu! soupira la blondinette.

- J'ai effectivement dit cela, mais ca veut pas dire que je suis content de le faire.

- Oh je t'en prie fait un petit effort...., commença Kyoko, ça ne durera pas longtemps, tu verras, je suis sûr(e?) qu'il va t'arriver quelque chose de bien

- Oui!! Et quand le jeu sera fini, tu auras encore envie d'y jouer XD!! ajouta Tiffanny.

- Et puis si tu ne souris pas, arrête au moins d'envoyer des mauvaises ondes" finit Kyoko."

Hina soupira et se rendit.

"...Okay…"

Pendant ce temps,le meilleur joueur de base-ball du lycée, aussi connu sous le nom de : Kurodo san; chan pour les intimes, attendait à la grille de sortie. Absolument toutes les filles qui partaient le fixaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puissent plus le voir. eh oui, c'était bien normal d'être populaire, surtout que c'était grâce à lui que le dernier match de base-ball avait été remporté par le lycée SchoolLoveGame.

Kurodo attendait donc. Il "l"'attendait. Il "l"'avait très bien repérée...**(4)**

Les trois filles marchaient bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Ou, plus exactement, Kyoko et Tyffanny tenaient Hina par le bras, comme pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe. Lorsque cette dernière aperçut le joueur de base-ball, elle se figea, rougit, et tenta de faire un demi-tour, mais, bizarrement, elle se sentit comme retenue par ses deux amies...

"Lâchez-moi les g… filles! chuchota-t-elle.

- Pourquoi? demanda Kyoko d'un air innocent.

- Oui, pourquoi? fit écho Tyffany bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment tout compris.

- ..."

Hina se dégagea de leur étreinte.

"PARCE QUE!!!!! hurla-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant."

Elle se cogna à quelque chose. Ou à quelqu'un.

". . . c'est de la triche. Pourquoi lui il a eu le droit de garder sa rapidité?

- Je suis joueur de base-ball, ma petite Hina, mieux vaut que je sois rapide...

- . . . d'accord. Un point pour le psychopathe.

- Mais dans mon coeur c'est toi qui marque tous les points, ma petite Hina.

- Parce qu'il se met à la poésie en plus?"

Abandonnant tout espoir de fuir son destin, Hina se laissa prendre par le bras et ramener auprès de ses amies.

"Kyokooooo!!!"

L'adressée se retourna et vit Yua, alias son petit ami ,il courait vers eux. Lui avait revêtu son uniforme scolaire, qui lui allait à ravir d'après Kyoko. Quand il fut arrivé, ils s'embrassèrent puis Yua s'exclama : "Allez tout le monde, y a plein de lycéens qui vont au cirque tout de suite, on y va aussi ??"

Tiffanny tourna la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour chercher quelqu'un, puis baissa les yeux

"Qu'est-ce que tu as Tiffanny chan ? demanda Kyoko qui s'en doutait un peu.

- ....Rien,rien..je...."

'trouve un truc, trouve un truc'

- ...je me demandait de quel côté il fallait aller pour trouver le cirque..

- ..hinhin....

- Bon, on y va ou pas? C'est par où le cirque?? s'énerva Hina.

- Allons, allons Hina chan, ne soyez donc pas aussi hâtive, nous y allons tout de suite, répondit le joueur de base ball.

- Je ne suis pas hâtive, je veux juste qu'on bouge un peu....... c'est tout, répondit Hina comme intimidée.

- Par ici! s'exclama Yua."

Ils le suivirent et arrivèrent bientôt devant un grand chapiteau aux rayures jaunes et rouges avec une pancarte annonçant en bien gros pour que personne ne le rate : "CIRCUS"

Après avoir acheté des places avec de l'argent qui se trouvait comme miraculeusement dans leurs poches, les cinq jeunes gens entrèrent et s'installèrent. Etrangement, Yua et Kyoko s'arrangèrent pour que Hina se retrouve à côté de Kurodo, tandis que Tyffany désespérée était assise à l'autre bout du banc.

Le remarquant, Hina voulut se déplacer pour se mettre à côté d'elle, mais les deux entremetteurs furent plus rapides et l'entourèrent. La jeune majorette fut donc obligée de discuter avec le joueur de base-ball, quoiqu'elle eut pû se taire, mais elle ne le fit pas.

Bientôt, le spectacle commença. Hina sentit que quelqu'un (qui cela pouvait-il bien être?) lui entourait les épaules de son bras. Elle voulut se dégager, mais au dernier moment se ravisa, incapable cependant d'expliquer pourquoi.

Tout d'abord, cela commença avec des jongleurs, des éléphants et des clowns qui faisaient des tours de terrain..

Tiffanny reporta toute son attention sur un des clowns qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître, il avait un grand pantalon bleu avec des ronds et des triangles verts, un haut moulant rayé rouge et blanc, des énormes bottes jaunes, des gants bleus et un chapeau vert clair sur lequel une petite fleur violette était attachée, c'était bien hideux comme ensemble...

Elle continua à l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise son regard

"Ban chan ??? s'écria t-elle en se levant."

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elles puis reportèrent leur attention sur le spectacle.

"Où? demanda Kyoko aussi bien pour elle que pour Yua, Hina et Kurodo."

Tiffanny se rassit puis le montra discrètement du doigt

"T'as vu c'est Ban chan! répéta t-elle toute contente de l'avoir enfin trouvé."

Hina regarda le doigt puis la direction pour enfin apercevoir…

"..Ban...., dit-elle abasourdie, puis sans pouvoir se retenir, elle éclata de rire, encore une fois, tous se retournèrent. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! J'arrive pas à le croire ...reptile-man un clown!!!!!!"

Elle repiqua un fou rire.

"Et maintenant, annonça M. Loyal, dans un numéro solo, notre clown... RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDY!!!!!

- Pas la peine de crier si fort..., fit Ban/Rudy.

- RUDY SUR LA PISTE!!!!

- J'ai dit : PAS LA PEINE DE LE CRIER SUR LES TOITS!!!!"

Silence.

"BANCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! s'exclama Tyffanny avant de se jeter dans les bras du clown. Oups, pardon... je voulais dire... Rudy."

_

* * *

A suivre . . ._

* * *

**(1)**

**Crawford :** ca s'appelle bâton au moins?

**Mélie :** aucune idée. On est bien . . . on a qu'à dire que Maku y connaît rien non plus

**Crawford :** oué, alors ce sera bâton!!

**(2)**

**Crawford : **

**Mélie :** niaaaaaaa c'est mignon

**Crawford :** oui j'aime la romance!!

**(3)**

**Mélie :** Pizzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Crawford :** Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Pizzzzzzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Mélie :** Pizzaaaaaaaa.... mdr

**Crawford :** mdr clair

**(4) **

**Crawford :** Très très bien même


End file.
